Picture Perfect
by Magma823
Summary: A photo album of memories taken place in the life of the Titans. Snippits of life at the Tower. BBRae, RobStar and others
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**I'll be sure to update this weekly or so. (: Maybe even earlier. I'll try to write **_**atleast**_** 200 of these snippits. **

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**The following snippits are mainly Beast Boy and Raven centered but in some of them I don't even mention names, which means the people mentioned are entirely up to you. Pick which ever characters you like. Unless of course I use small hints and suggestions to aim at which character I'm really trying to portray. If that's the case try to use context clues. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans or the songs, brands etc. that may or may not be mentioned in this and the rest of the chapters. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed whether it be one word or a paragraph. **

**I really hope you enjoy these and please, if you get any ideas on expanding on these to write a story out of them **_**contact me **_**because I might be thinking of doing the same thing. (:**

**~Magma**

* * *

><p><strong>Picture Perfect [1-40]<strong>

**-A photo album of memories taken place in the life of the Titans. Snippits of life at the Tower. [BBRae, RobStar and others]**

* * *

><p><strong>Data<strong>

His brain could compute and retain much more information than a super computer. Sometimes he considered this a curse because even though he had memories of the great things he and his teammates accomplished, he also remembered each and every death of his friends with striking clarity.

**Send**

"AHH! No wait!" _Crash!_ The ruckus that Robin heard didn't make him look up from his newspaper. What made him look up was the long silence that followed. The only thing that interrupted it was the quiet slapping sounds of Raven placing stamps on an odd Beast Boy sized package.

**Underline**

Starfire didn't understand the point in underlining things. When you write on lined paper isn't everything underlined in blue?

**Afternoon**

He never really rested. At night he would always be patrolling the city and in the morning he would be devising new strategies and training programs for his team. Midday would be when he finally sat down to enjoy spending time with his family. "Robin would you like to partake in—" _Beep beep beep. _And then of course the alarm would sound.

**Print**

"Cyborg?" "Yeah Star?" "Is this…_print_?" Cyborg glanced at the paper in Starfire's hands. "Uh. No that's written in pen. But you're welcome to use the printer in my room if you want." The alien princess stared at her friend in confusion. "But this is print is it not?" "Nope. That's ink." "Not print?" "No." Starfire drifted slowly towards Raven in hopes of clearing her confusion. "Raven is this not print?" The empath stared at the paper. "Print as in not cursive?" The alien girl nodded. "Yes that's print Starfire." Boy did Cyborg feel stupid.

**Intake**

Out of all the Titans Raven ate the least. He noticed that it wasn't because of some crazy dieting technique; it was simply that she required and ate less food. But he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when all she drank was tea. But of course she wouldn't accept the tofu he offered either. But sometimes she did, and he knew he would always continue asking.

**Log**

"Aren't you glad this log was here?" he asked the soaking empath as they clung onto the wood to stay afloat. She gave him a piercing glare as if to say it was his fault they were in this mess. And it actually was. "But of course if it wasn't here you'd be welcome to hold on to me." She sighed and said "Beast Boy, we _both_ can swim. You can transform into a fish if needed and I can simply levitate. The log isn't necessary." "…" "…" "You can still hold on to me if you want."

**Tome**

She allowed Beast Boy into her room willingly only because he wanted to borrow a book from her. Why she didn't kick him out when he lay comfortably on _her_ bed reading she still doesn't know.

**Toothbrushes**

They all had color coordinated toothbrushes. So when Starfire wanted to change her color to pink, Cyborg to white, Beast Boy to black and Raven to blue things got just a _little_ confusing and a lot awkward.

**Gut**

One time in a very fierce battle, the green Titan lay on his back in gut wrenching agony with his abdomen literally cut partially open. And by the time the police held back the rest of the Titans from severely maiming and/or killing the persecutor the Changeling walked up to them as if nothing had ever happened.

**Grant**

Surprisingly the Titans got sued by a resident of Jump City for _accidently_ throwing their car into Plasmus. To avoid any more of these problems the Titans sat back and let the villains do their work for a while. When the city concluded that the amount they'd have to pay due to the absence of the Titans was _greatly_ more significant than the cost of the damage the Titans caused to _stop_ the villains they immediately came crawling back for their help.

**Parody**

"DUDE! Hey guys! Look at this!" The youngest Titan opened up a video on the large television screen. A guy with very heavy black eyeliner showed up wearing nothing but a picture of a traffic light taped on his…_area_. "Teen Titans! GOOOOOOOOO." He yelled, stretching the last word to a point where it got annoying. A girl with bright red hair wearing a bikini walked out giggling like mad and a caption read "Starfire". Then the camera zoomed in on a trashcan and the caption read "Cyborg." Last is showed a girl also wearing swimming gear holding a knife and weeping. The caption read "Raven". Then came in a little boy, barely over 10 who pulled "Raven" into a hug. "DUDE!" he said. Then the screen went blank. "Well at least they got _one _thing right." Cyborg muttered. "DUDE. What's that supposed to mean?" "…" "That was a _terrible_ satire of us."

**Crawl**

When the three of the youngest Titans came to visit, Raven was a completely different person. When the child dubbed Teether waddled over to Raven she picked him up automatically and her usually stoic expression would change to a _slight_ smile. Beast Boy just can't help thinking that one day she would be a great mother.

**Neighbor**

People complain about annoying neighbors but the Titans don't have neighbors per say. The entire Jump City is their neighbor. And instead of complaining about the trouble it always seems to get into, they just try and help it get out.

**Monarch**

They were sure that the way Titans Tower was run wasn't by a monarchy. And it was certain that it wasn't a democracy because even though the majority (four out of five) would rather not have morning training they still had to do it anyway.

**Downstairs**

It was odd that as big as the Tower was, the Titans basically just occupied the top part of the T. So when Raven screamed at Beast Boy for some privacy she could have easily went to one of the rooms down below. But of course the fact that Beast Boy could sniff her out wasn't the point, the point was she never really _actually_ minded the company. "BEAST BOY!" "Oh shit." But there are exceptions. Like the shower for example.

**Truck**

She knew that they were just a branch of the real Titans. They couldn't really copy the T-Car, but they really would like to have their own mode of transportation. Cyborg already had several things down, the T-car and the T-Sub just some on the list. The only thing she could think of was a truck. Not very fashionable. But maybe if she painted it black and yellow…

**Lark**

"Dude, Robin you're like a lark." "The bird?" "Yeah." "Uh thanks?" "Lark is also a word that can be used to describe a person who enjoys getting up early in the morning and sleeping early in the evening." Starfire piped up. The two boys stared at the smiling alien. "She's been reading a dictionary." Robin clarified. "Oh and I don't sleep early." "Raven enjoys very much to do those things." Starfire quipped again. "Yeah but Raven doesn't look like a lark." "Excuse me Beast Boy? Are you saying _I_ look like a lark?" Ignoring his leader the green changeling continued. "Raven's more like a raven. Except she's prettier." Then Raven interrupted the conversation. "Thank you Garfield for comparing my looks to that of a bird." He smiled at her sheepishly, his cheeks turning a blotchy purple.

**Neck**

The morning after _that_ night with Beast Boy, Raven was really glad that her uniform covered her neck. She'd rather not have Cyborg cause her to blush more then she should. She did enough of that last night.

**Youth**

Melvin knew that her siblings and she were practically the youngest of all the Titans and they would have to, sooner or later, take over for the older Titans. But she also knew that Raven and her friends wanted them to stay innocent a little while longer and because of that she felt _safe._

**Theater**

It's not that Robin didn't really enjoy going to the theater with his friends, but sometimes when the actors did crazy stunts on stage, it felt just a _little_ too similar to the circus.

**Shoe**

"It must be really hard for Trigon to find shoes." Beast Boy said out of the blue. "…" The Titans stared at him and then glanced at Raven. She shrugged and said "Well probably, considering he has hooves."

**Cheat**

"You cheated Cy!" "I did _not_ man! You just suck." "That's not fair! You probably have like five _bajillion_ cheat codes in that brain of yours." "WHAT? I don't _need_ to cheat! I got skills of my own man." Raven slammed her book down and glared at the pair. "Well Beast Boy, Cyborg _does_ have the capacity to hold those cheat codes in his head." "YEAH! Told ya Cy! You cheater." Cyborg stared at Raven in disbelief. "I'm not done Beast Boy. Cyborg _may_ have the ability to have those codes but that doesn't mean he uses them." "That's totally unfair Rae." Beast Boy said in a huff.

**Insensitive**

Sometimes when insensitive people would give him disgusted looks simply because of his appearance he would feel positively beastly.

**Isolate**

He knows he hurts her every time he locks himself in the evidence room and he hates himself for it. It was during these moments that he sees himself like the person he vowed never to become.

**Television**

"Dude?" "Yeah man?" "How is our window also a T.V.?" "…"

**Think**

She could articulate words that he wouldn't be able to spell. She could move things using her _mind_. Her head would always (well most of the time) be running smoothly and her emotions would _usually_ be in check. Her IQ surpassed those of normal humans. But when he pressed himself to her and captured her lips with his she wouldn't even be able to _think_ straight.

**Hive**

While he was undercover as a Hive student he couldn't help but miss his family. As headstrong, goofy, naïve and grumpy as his family could get he couldn't help but think about them.

**Names**

He thought it would be a one hell of a laugh if he switched up the nameplates on each of the Titans doors. The confusion, embarrassment and awkward moments were totally worth the extra hours of training.

**Emotions**

Raven isn't the only one that can read other people's emotions. Animals can actually _smell_ what other creatures are feeling and I guess I inherited that trait (along with everything else I can change into). So sometimes when my friends glare at me to leave them alone, I know they don't _really_ want me to leave. So I guess when Raven sticks me to the ceiling she's just showing how much she cares. No matter how much anger's radiating off her at the moment.

**Return**

When Terra came back he noticed that when he took one step towards Raven she always took two away from him. And it _hurt._

**Love**

"Love you Raven." She gave a slight smile to the two guys in response and left the room to follow that one certain _other_ guy. Starfire gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she left. They all loved each other, in one way or another.

**Dreams**

She hates it when she accidently 'sees' what her family members were dreaming that certain night. It pains her when she feels Robins stress, Beast Boys primal urges and Starfire's confusion on whom she really is. When she awakens from these experiences it pains her some more when she remembers that Cyborg doesn't have to sleep and she knows that one of his deepest fears is to become _less_ human.

**Dare**

"Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go steal one of the girl's bra." "Black or purple?" "…" "You've done this before?" "You mean you haven't?"

**FF**

"Oh hello friend Beast Boy. What is that that you are reading?" "FanFiction Star." "…" "…" "It is about us is it not?" "Well this one is." "It says BBRae. What it that?" "Uh…" "Lemon? What is a lemon? The yellow and very sour thing? This BBRae is eating some lemons?" "Well…" "Oh look! A RobStar. Hm. That looks most similar to mine and Robins name does it not?" "…" "Lemon…this RobStar is eating lemons too? May I see what that is about Beast Boy?" "I don't think so Star." "_Limes_? Huh. Those green lemons? What is that mean Beast Boy? May I read this one?" "Uh…no?" "Oh. May I see after you finish reading about BBRae eating lemons?" "Uh… Okay sure. But I never showed you _any_ of this okay?"

**Law**

There was a new leader and the new Metahuman Restriction Act basically stated that any super powered person (alien or not) would be arrested. So as Robin watched his family get carted away he made a promise to himself that either he would get them out at any cost or join them in jail. A family was a family after all.

**Rhythm**

With all the time he put in to watching to make sure his friends slept peacefully or making sure Jump City was safe, his circadian rhythm was _way_ out of whack. But they all had a certain tune that they all followed and he guessed this was his.

**Potion**

One day when the boys returned home early from their all guys night out they saw an odd sight. Raven and Starfire stood over the stove (and that alone made their stomachs clench up in pain). But the odd thing was that they were mixing a potion that had this pearly sheen and spiraling steam on a large black cauldron. "Ok Star, what does it smell like to you?" "It smells like the flowers that grow on Tamaran, mustard and hair gel." "Ok good, for me it smells like that new never-opened book smell, incense and this musky smell that I can't put a name on." They looked at one another, red tingeing the two shortest of the men, turned around and walked right back out.

**Rainbows**

Some of the Earthly ways confused this specific alien in a lot of ways. But certain things were just so beautiful, that she didn't care much for what or why they were there.

**Fair**

He'd stare at his hands, or the robotic things that were his hand and think "_Life's not fair_." But then looking around at his wonderfully mixed up family he'd think "_You'd just have to deal with it and move on."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that's the first few I have so far.<strong>

**It would be great to tell me which one(s) you enjoyed the most! **

**If anyone recognizes what **_**potion**_** I wrote about in #38 (Potion) feel free to say it in a review. You'll just earn a whole bunch of respect from me. x)**

**Well I hope you'll look forward to more of these from me, because I'll be sure to post them! **

**I'm disappointed the numbering doesn't show up. Sorry if it causes any inconvenience!**

**Review if you like!**

**~Magma**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realize that many of these (and the ones before) are pretty terrible and sorry for those. Sometimes I can't think of anything creative. D:**

**I also have a lot of clichés but I tried to change them up a bit. **

**But I really hope you enjoy these anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the songs and stuff that may be mentioned. **

**Enjoy! Review!**

**~Magma**

**Picture Perfect [41-80]**

**-A photo album of memories taken place in the life of the Titans. Snippits of life at the Tower. [BBRae, RobStar and others]**

**Partition**

"A boys side and a girls side?" "Yes." "We get the _entire_ left side of the tower?" "Yes that is what we agreed on is it not friends?" "And you girls get the entire right?" "Yes." "Yo whose idea was this?" "…" "Dude, isn't the bathroom on the right side?"

**Soto**

He hated being his pet. It made him feel more like an animal then he really was.

**Rattle**

The sound echoed through the tower and all the inhabitants of the Tower were ecstatic. There was finally a Titan baby. And more were certainly on the way.

**Crush**

He thought it was weird that the word crush could mean temporary adolescent puppy love or to squash, humiliate or depress completely. Well love could do them both that's for sure.

**Permanent**

Her leaving could_n't_ be permanent. It just couldn't. She'll come back. She'll _come back. SHE'LL COME BACK. _Come back to me. _Please. _He just wished he had said it out loud.

**Pudding**

"I shall make the _I-am-completely-infuriated-and-baffled-though-I-enjoy-this-moment_ pudding!" All of the Titans stared at their teammate in disbelief. "Dude, she has _got_ to be making these things up."

**Incident**

He knew he was harsh to him at that moment. He chastised him for something he couldn't control. He may have a beast inside but he was sure beastly to him on the outside. _I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm sorry._

**Obsession**

They were all obsessed over something. Most of them hated it. One was obsessed over villains, another a car, another happiness, another her teammates and another his mate.

**Alone**

Each time he locked himself away for one reason or another she'd always wait for him. He'd ignore her more and more as the mystery unraveled but she would still stay. She loved him. She knew he loved her. But she just wished he didn't love his work as much.

**Room**

His room was _not _dirty. It was most definitely not smelly. It was clearly not exactly…_organized_ but if it was filthy and soiled then his poor ol' nose wouldn't be able to handle it.

**Leader**

Sometimes he'd get pissed off at the way his leader ran things, but after remembering how his former leader cared more for victory then his team's safety he'd realize how lucky he was to get such a caring family.

**Tantrum**

_Crash!_ "Star! What's wrong?" The Titans ran to the source of the sound which happened to be Starfires room. She opened the door and gave them a wary smile. "Oh hello." Her bed was thrown haphazardly at a wall and her bed stand was in splinters by the window. "Uh…" "What were you doing Star…?" "Rearranging my room." She said innocently. "More like throwing a tantrum." "Tantrum? I was throwing furniture was I not?" "…"

**Lose**

_He took her. No. He took Raven. He can't take her. They're all gone. I couldn't protect them. Everyone I love…gone. _

**Scream**

They were all trapped in cages but none of them were able to see another. All they could see were the bars that kept them locked and endless darkness. The smell of blood was common to them now… as were the endless torturous screams of their teammates echoing in agony.

**Death**

The Titans knew death was inevitable but they also believed that they should never kill their enemy. So when they watched their teammate…friend…_family_ member held by the villain, a mere inches away from death, why was it that none of them could remember making that promise?

**Idol**

Well they don't exactly _idolize_ him. But Mas y Menos sure think Kid Flash is cool.

**Switch**

When he came to get her to help against the Brotherhood of Evil, it took just a _little_ persuasion. But in the end she totally agreed to kick some bad guy butt. After all, it's been a while since Jinx saw her former teammates. They were in for a well over due reunion.

**Protect**

He didn't turn into the Beast when the Brotherhood took over. He didn't change when it seemed as though Slade's dream of taking over Jump City finally came true. The Beast was always inside of him, it's a part of him. But it only seemed so anxious to get out when a certain someone was in danger.

**Villain**

Raven doesn't admit it, but Dr. Light really is one of her favorite villains to fight. He doesn't seem to quit trying (after he escapes from jail) and it's just _so_ fun to freak him out.

**Training**

He was doing so well in the obstacle course, he was actually about to beat his old record. Then he got distracted, tripped and had to start all over. _Damnit Raven. Why do you have to have such beautiful eyes?_

**Blush**

She doesn't admit it, but sometimes she acts more confused then she really is because then she gets to spend more time with Robin while he tries to explain the embarrassing things to her.

**Reciprocate**

_She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. She hates me. _He loved her. Even if she didn't love him back.

**Counter**

She loved him. _I love him. He doesn't love me._ _But I love him. And I _will_ continue loving him. _

**Repayment**

She left a couple bruises so he would feel pain. Why'd she do that? So maybe…just _maybe_ he would stop trying to sacrifice himself to save her. So he would know how much more it would hurt her if he wasn't there.

**Pokémon**

He pulled her over to a grassy area, bent down on one knee and pulled out a Pokéball. He opened the Pokéball and inside it was a ring. "I love you so much Raven and I choose you. Will you marry me?" She was flattered; a little bit flustered and was blushing _a lot._ But still. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

**Soul**

She found it _very_ awkward when she had to send her astral projection inside Plasmus. Akward and gross.

**Revolution**

When Beast Boy walked in that day and Cyborgs mechanical eye detected that the little string bean was _taller_ than Raven he almost short circuited. His little brother was growing up. He smiled a sad little smile and watched him walk around the room, straight towards the empath. Without any warning whatsoever he gave her a big hug from behind. Boy when they grow up, they grow up _fast._

**Teacher**

She got pretty disheartened after all those times she gave her friends some type of food poisoning and Cyborg felt sad just watching her. Watching her face light up when he offered to give her some cooking lessons was worth the number of times he had to redo the kitchen.

**Aches**

_Ow._ Each step he took was painful. But oh well it was worth it. The bruises and such weren't from combat or training or anything, but a well spent night with Starfire. Like he said, it was worth it.

**Cookie**

"We made you guy's cookies." "Oh wow thanks!" The guys started eating the delicious looking cookies that the girls laid out for them. (No eggs in Beast Boys). A couple cookies later they were pushing each other to get to the garbage can first, bile rising up in their throats. Well they should have seen it coming; these were _their_ girls that made the cookies. But oh well, they _tried_.

**Irresolute **

"_So hot."_ She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment. She has to remind herself on occasion that her love for him was the only reason she didn't try to kill him.

**Man**

"Hey Rae!" He said, kissing her on the cheek. "Hello Beast Boy." "…" "…" "I wanna be a superhero." "You already _are_ a superhero." "Well I mean change my name so it has the word _man_ in it." "Please don't say Beast Man." "I wasn't gonna." "Or Superman, Batman, or Ironman. Or anything like that. Because I'm sure those are already taken." "I _know_ that Rae. We met some of them anyway. But I was thinking something along the lines of—" "Spiderman's taken too." "_I KNOW._" "…" "Like I was saying, before you _rudely_ interrupted me. I was thinking—" "Excuse me, but _you're the_ one who interrupted me while I was meditating—" "I WAS_ THINKING_ something along the lines of _Your_man." "…" "…" "Shut up Garfield." "Okay, Changeling it is then."

**Regret**

_Why didn't I tell them? I should have said something. They could have helped… If I told them…they might still be here._

**Water**

"What?" "This is most odd." "You're telling me you _both_ slipped on the _stairs_ because of _water_?" "Yes." "Yep." "_Water?_ Ha ha oh ya'll, this is too much._"_ "Are you injured?" "So you can run up walls, jump from building to building and do other crazy stunts and you got beat by a couple inches of _water?_" "_Yes! _Dammit." "Will you just heal us Rae?"

**Glorious**

"My love?" "Yeah Star?" "I have something of much importance to share with you." "Mhm?" "…" "Star?" "We are soon going to have a bumgorf!" "…" "…" "We…you're…I'm…this is…Star…we…" She placed a solid kiss on his lips. "Glorious." he whispered.

**Shock**

When he walked into his little baby girl's bedroom and saw her _floating_ in bed he immediately freaked and called his wife. "Calm _down_ Garfield." He watched his daughter with wide eyes afraid she was put in a trance of some sort. A pair of arms wrapped slowly around him bringing his lips to his wife's. As much as he enjoyed this he was still worried. "But Rae she's-" "She has my powers. Or some of them. That's all." She said with a ghost of a smile. Slowly a grin spread on his face and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Well how 'bout we go have another kid now Rae, maybe he or she will have both our powers."

**Poe**

His ear twitched and he sat up. _Knock knock._ He smiled to himself and said out loud "'Tis a visitor, lapping at my chamber door. Only this and nothing more." He waited and then "Shut up Gar and open the door." "Coming Raven!"

**Rage**

When thought of _him_ pressing his lips against hers he was suddenly taken over by a sudden fury. If he wasn't the good guy he would slit that guy's throat.

**Tools**

"Screwdriver." "Screwdriver." "Measuring tape." "Measuring tape." "Nails." "Nails." "Wrench." "Wrench." "Sledge hammer." "Sledge hammer?" "_Sledge hammer." _"Sledge hammer…" "I'm just playin' with you Rae. A sledgehammer would tear this thing apart." "…" "Now pass me the heat trowel piston cup screw." "Uh…heat…piston…screw…_what?_ You definitely made that up." "Maybe, maybe not. Now please pass me the power steam ladder spade pliers." "…"

**Ears**

He pushed her up against the wall, his hands firmly on her waist, their lips dancing together. Her hands twisted in his hair as he pressed their bodies closer still. Slowly his hands began to wander and his kisses were fierce and possessive. He nipped her lips, growled softly and continued massaging her lips. Then she let out a low moan. He pulled away and grinned. "Told you I'd win." She glared at him as she felt herself begin to blush. "I could get you to…_moan_ too you know." She stated softly. "I know, but I got there first." He winked. She glared at him and he chuckled and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "If you want we can try again." A small grin formed on her face. "Fine, but if I win you can't kiss me or touch me for a week." The green mans smile faltered. "A _week?_" "A week." "Fine. I'll win anyway." With that said he pinned her to the wall again and felt her smile against his lips. Her hands were no longer in his hair; she slowly moved them to his ears. She softly touched the tip of his ears and rubbed them between her fingers. He let out a loud gasp which quickly turned to a moan. "I win." She stated, smirking slightly. She pushed him away, fixed her clothes and began to walk away. His eyes were glazed over from her previous act but after shaking his head he quickly chased after her. "A _WEEK?"_ "Yes." "That's _unfair! _You _know_ my ears are sensitive." "A week Garfield." "…how about a day?"

**Well that's it for now. (:**

**I hope you liked them.**

**And of course, I'd love it if you told me your favorite(s). **

**But anyway, I'll have some more soon.**

**Until then:**

**~Magma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well you know the drill. (:**

**Some of them are **_**really**_** random. Sorry about that. x)**

**Hope you enjoy enough to review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own whatever is mentioned. Teen Titans, songs, etc.**

**~Magma**

**Picture Perfect [81-120]**

**-A photo album of memories taken place in the life of the Titans. Snippits of life at the Tower. [BBRae, RobStar and others]**

**Heartbreak**

"I don't love you." _Stop. _"I'm sorry." _Just keep your mouth shut. _"I love Terra." _Liar. Stop lying to her. _"I'm sorry. I really am." _Stop lying to yourself. _"I don't love you." _Stop you're hurting her. You're hurting _yourself_. _"…" "You said you loved me." _She's crying. Oh God she's crying. _"You said…" _You love HER god dammit!_ "You lied to me…" _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? _"You lied."

**Names**

Years later when she simply came to visit the Titans once more she knew all hope was lost of trying to get Beast Boy to be hers. Raven had addressed him as _Garfield_. Garfield? Terra didn't even know that was his name.

**Home**

He closed his old wrinkled eyes as he felt his heart begin to beat its last beat._ I'll be with you soon._ _I'm coming home guys. I'm coming home._

**Mall**

_Damn all these emotions. _All those people at the mall were feeling all types of powerful emotions left, right, up, down, north, west, east, diagonal—But anyway, she supposed she'd go through the painful headache for a couple hours because spending time with her 'sister' wasn't all that bad.

**AU**

In an alternate universe these super powered teenagers would be normal teenagers who attended a normal high school. Cyborg would be some top athlete that was basically popular among most of the students in the school, all for positive reasons. He gets around. Robin would still be the leader type of person who'd probably stick up for the poor freshmen who get bullied. Starfire would be the naïve exchange student who befriends basically the entire school. Robin would also be the jealous boyfriend. Raven would _not_ be the lonely Goth chick with no friends who constantly cuts herself. She'd be the smart and quiet student who sits in the back and hangs around mostly with her small tightly knitted group of friends. Beast Boy would be the cool and sensitive man whom many girls secretly fawn over. The younger villains would be the obnoxious bullies. For example Adonis would be that sleaze who hits on other guys girls. After calling Raven incredibly hot and definitely someone he would sleep with Beast Boy would respond by telling him that if he ever broke them up he'd break his face. He'd basically be the protective boyfriend. In Larry's universe they'd probably be cute little midgets.

**Goth**

A couple days after Blackfire visited, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a pleasant little conversation about their time at the club. Cyborg casually mentioned Raven hanging out with this guy during the party and when the changeling asked for more details he complied. He said that he didn't see much, the last he saw of them was when they headed to a dark corner of the club. (The poor boy assumed they were doing something other than talking about how pointless the dance was).Beast Boy was _mad_ but he didn't know why.

**Nails**

"Purple, blue or pink?" "_Pink…?"_ "You would like pink friend?" "Never." "Oh please, it would be most different and pretty!" "…_fine_." "Glorious!" "But you will tell _no one_ about this." "Oh yes, I know much about keeping secrets. Like the time Beast Boy told me to tell no one about this BBRae eating lemons. "…_what_?" "Nothing friend. Now solid pink or glitter?"

**Nicknames**

"Sweetie?" "No." "Pumpkin?" "Do I look like a fat orange vegetable?" "Babe?" "I will _hurt_ you." "Oh _kinky_." "Gar…" "Pork chop?" _"What?"_ "Bunny?" "No animals." "Cup cake?" "Or food." "Cutie pie?" "Still food." "Princess?" "That's Star." "Doll face?" "Dear Azar no." "Barbie?" "Do I _look blonde?" "_Nah, you're better than that." "…" "Angel?" "_Seriously?" _"Very serious actually." "…It has promise but no." "Cookie?" "Still _food_ Gar." "Property of Garfield Logan?" "I will _maim_ you if you called me that." "Love muffin?" "With my bare hands." "Mrs. Logan?" "…" "You like that? Mrs. Logan?" "It would fit I guess…" "You love it!" "…" "You can call me Sex God." "No."

**Bottle**

_Help! I'm trapped with the Lilliputians. Save me!_ "What the hell—" "ROOOBBBBINNNN!" "What?" "We found a message in a bottle." "What?" "It happened to float ashore on our island." "Lemme read it." "…" "…" "…" "…" "What the hell—" "THAT'S WHAT I SAID."

**Regret**

She really did regret what she did. She betrayed them, the only people who accepted her for who she was. She couldn't go back to them after all that, even if they would accept her. And they would welcome her, maybe not with the trust that she knows she definitely doesn't deserve anymore but they would welcome her still. But she wouldn't be able to see the disappointment in their faces and suspicion in their eyes. She wanted to get away from all this heartbreak and angst. She wanted to be a normal teenage girl with normal problems. But her mind would be anything but normal. Her past would haunt her. But she wouldn't hurt anyone else with it. No. She wants to be normal. And she'll try. _I'm sorry. I'm really sorry._

**Pokémon [x2] **_-Continuation from Pokémon (#65)_

He wanted to try again. He just didn't get it. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry him, it's just that his proposal was…(for lack of a better word) _different_. But he didn't understand that _that_ was the reason she turned him down. But once again he pulled her over, this time to the rocky beach and bent down on one knee. He revealed a _master_ball and opened it showing that beautiful ring. "Raven you're the love of my life and I choose you…again. Will you marry me?" "…" "It's a _master_ball. You can't refuse a masterball. It always works. _Always._"

**Tutu**

Cyborg kept that pink tutu that Mumbo forced on him. It was a very awkward moment when the Titans found it in his room. It got even _more_ awkward when Beast Boy forced it on Raven. And how he got her to wear it is a mystery still.

**Volleyball**

"Man! Who told ya'll to play boys against girls? We got our asses whooped." The two younger boys then proceeded to beat the metal man up.

**Phrase**

"HUZZAH!" "…uh?" "What?" "You said Huzzah?" "Yeah." "_Why?"_ "Why not?" "…" "Yippy ki aye!" "WHAT?" "Bam baby!" "Are you _okay_?" "I'm fine why?" "…" "HUZZAH!" "WHAT THE—" "Yo calm down green bean." "HUZZAH?" "I was trying different catch phrases." "Dude just stick with booyah."

**Shows**

If _any_one found out that he watched these things…if _any_one knew. _Oh man the embarrassment. _If _any_one found out that big ol' Cyborg watches sappy romantic soap operas his reputation would be _ruined._

**Fight**

He watched glumly as the bright haired beauty floated away from him angrily. Then he turned and saw the rest of his team watching him wide eyed. "What?" "…" "Man Rob…" "Dude, you know that was your fault." "Yeah…" "I'm not an expert on this romance stuff, but maybe you should talk to her?" "Yeah man Raven's right." "You may be one heck of a crime fighter dude, but you know nothing of love." As the boy wonder walked away the rest of the team faced the green man. "What do you know about love Beast Boy?" Raven asked cautiously. "Want me to show you Rae?" Cyborg burst out laughing.

**Pete**

"Oh for Pete's sake Beast Boy just give her back her book!" "But Rob—" "Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt but who is this Pete we speak of?" "Uh…"

**E.T**

"_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?"_ "What?" "_Different DNA" "They don't understand you."_ "Raven what are they saying?" "I'm not sure Starfire." _"You're from a whole 'nother world." "A different dimension."_ "Are they singing about _us?_" "_You're an alien."_ "Yes?" "_It's supernatural."_ "Okay…?" _"Extraterrestrial."_ _"You're so supersonic._ _Wanna feel your power."_ "This is most odd." _"Your kiss is cosmic." _"Thank you?" _"Every move is magic."_ "What are you _talking_ about?" The same thought was circulating through the two female Titans minds: _Earth boys are _so _weird._

**Suffocate**

Robin smiled at the sleeping Tamaranian next to him. _She likes to cuddle when she sleeps._ Starfires arm was wrapped around the boy wonder and he snuggled in closer. _I could get used to this._ Thirty minutes later…_Okay, maybe I can't get used to this._ He thought as he struggled to breathe under her steel tight grip.

**Motorcycle**

"A _motorcycle?_ Who was the idiot who bought him a _motorcycle?_" Raven said sadly as she healed the slightly bruised Changeling. Cyborg, who was hovering over his friend worriedly, looked everywhere but at Raven.

**Mirror**

Raven wasn't the only one with a mirror. _My mirror's way cooler._ He thought as he admired his orange colored hair.

**Fish**

"I simply can_not_ believe you let her go!" "Yeah man what's _wrong_ with you?" "Seriously why'd you do that?" "…I don't _know_." "That is not good enough friend." "Yo man, go get her." "…There _are_ plenty more fish in the sea right…?" "Man, you're a vegetarian." "And that fish was particularly rare."

**Cook**

Well it's pretty obvious she can't cook. _(Sorry Rae, love ya.) _But I still find it absolutely adorable when she tries (and fails) because it's so darned cute. But she won't have to worry about the cooking when we get older and stuff. Like when we get kids. They'll be fine eating my delicious and most definitely probably amazingly _super_ restaurant quality tofu meals.

**Y**

"No it's your fault!" "Hey man don't be pinnin' this on me!" "Just stop you guys!" "It's _your_ fault!" "WHAT?" Soon arms started flying, fists punching everywhere while the guys rolled on the floor. The two female Titans watched from the sidelines. "Um friend Raven should we not stop them?" "…Maybe, but they need to work this out." "Why do they fight more than we do?" "Well aggressiveness is affected by both nature and nurture." "Oh? Which part of the human genome affects this?" "…uh, well they found this particular one…" "Oh that's most glorious!" "Half of the human race has it..." "Please do tell Raven!" "…The Y chromosome."

**Fate**

He watched her die. She watched him get tortured. He watched them get torn away from each other. They watched each other face their worst nightmares. Fate could be cruel.

**Penny**

"Beast Boy, what're you doing in my room?" She asked him, her eyes narrowed cautiously. "Uh…" "…" "…" "Get out." She saw his ears droop sadly and felt a tinge of remorse. But she did find him in _her_ room after all. "Please." She added. He cheered up instantly. "Sure Rae!" "Don't call me Rae." "Sure anything for you Rae." "…" "By the way, I like that shelf with the chicken, penny-" Then suddenly he found himself thrown out of her room, the last thing he saw was red on her cheeks and he smiled.

**Curiosity**

"_Turn around. Go home."_ "No." "Robin maybe—" "NO!" _"I hoped you wouldn't come to this. Bring her out!"_ They dragged her out, bound and gagged. She struggled but to no avail. Beast Boy began to step forward to try and get to her. _"Don't."_ With that said he pulled out a gun and placed it at her throat. _"Robin the decision you gotta make right now is this. Could you live with the fact that I shot this women right in front of you when you could have saved her life by giving up and going home? Or will you walk away? It's your call Robin._ Beast Boy snarled. "You touch a hair on her head and I swear-" _"Shut up._ _So what's your answer Robin? Give up?"_ The leader closed his eyes and opened his mouth slowly to speak—

**Net**

"This is _your_ fault." "How is this _my_ fault?" "Well Beast Boy, if you hadn't picked up that stick, which was _clearly_ attached to the rope we wouldn't be trapped here." "Aw come on, you didn't notice the rope." "Of course I did! That's why I ran towards you. To _stop_ you from picking it up." "I thought you just wanted to hug me." "…" "I was kidding." "I'm not in the mode for jokes Gar." "You never are." "Well if you haven't noticed we're trapped in a _net_ hanging from a tree." "Yeah, hard to miss." "Stop _moving_ Gar." "Well there's no room!" "Yes, we're kind of _trapped_." "We're pretty close…" "…" "I don't mind this much anymore."

**Movie**

"Let's watch a movie." "Oh Disney! Please oh please?" "Sure, why not?" "Any choices ya'll?" "I do not know any of the titles." "I watched all of them like a million times." "Me too." "Raven? You choose." "Pass." "Pleeeeaaseee?" "…fine." "Glorious!" "Beauty and the Beast."

**Bro**

Victor watched the little sleaze stare at Raven and Kori and approached him. "Don't look at them." He knew what this person did to several other girls in their school. "Don't talk to them." He knew how heartbroken their boyfriends would be if something happened to them. "Don't even mess with them." He smirked. "What're you? Their big brother?" "Yeah. You could say that."

**Finally**

It took _just_ eight years, two months, twenty three days and approximately two hours to get her to fully laugh out loud at one of his jokes.

**Influence**

"Daddy?" "There's my girl!" "Tell me a story!" "About what?" "You and mommy." "What about us?" "Umm… your first kiss!" "Where did you even learn about that word?" "Unca Cyborg and Unca Robin." "Well that's not a surprise."

**Fault**

"Aw man." "Shut up." "I cannot believe we have armed forces after us." "I can." "Well it was your fault." "It wasn't _her_ fault!" You're right it's yours." "Dudes you guys gotta calm down." "Move Beast Boy you're in my way." "We're on the run! I'm sorry I keep bumping into you." "No need to get sarcastic." "Biter." "_What?_!" "I can't believe she said that ya'll." "Said what?" "I can't believe we're playing this." "I can't believe _I'm_ playing this." "Dude the army is still after us." "Oh dear, I believe I have died." "Stupid game." "I just _died!_" "I'm surprised you didn't die first." "Shut up man, you just died too." "…" "I'm still in." "_Rae?"_ "Raven. But yes." "Aw man, how do we lose to _her_." "I'm just a natural I guess."

**Sister**

It was only after he broke her heart and she left for good did she realize just how much she missed their girl talk.

**Heat**

"She's pregnant." "AGAIN!" "Oh most joyous!" "Yes again." "_How?_" "Well you know…when a man and women love each other very much—" "Shut up! That's not what I meant." "…" "…" "…" "It was his time of year again." "…" "Oh."

**Scrooge**

"Oh hey there sweet thing." "…" "I'd love a little something of that." "Sorry, already taken." "Oh I bet your man wouldn't mind sharing." "Why don't you ask him yourself?" "Huh?" he turned around and came face to face with her man. "Uh. Heh…heh…you don't wanna be greedy right?" The man glared at him. "Bah humbug."

**Twitch**

"Uh…Star?" No reply. "Star?" "…" "Star why are you staring at me?" The green man shifted uncomfortably. "Star?" She continued to stare at him so he sighed and turned his attention back to the T.V. screen. The common room doors opened with a swish and Starfire's head immediately turned towards it. She sighed and turned back towards the shape shifter, who hadn't moved a muscle. It was just Cyborg. A little while later the common room doors opened again. Her eyes quickly moved to them. "Hey Star." She ignored her boyfriend and glued her eyes back on Beast Boy. A couple minutes later, seemingly without warning Starfire flew to the common room doors. Just when she got there the doors opened and revealed Raven. "Oh Raven! I was correct! His nose and ears _do_ twitch when you are near!" Back at the sofa the changeling blushed.

**Stains**

"What did you need to borrow my t-shirt for Rae?" She remained silent and he followed her into the garage where Cyborg was already working on the T-car. "I didn't have anything to wear while helping Cyborg." She said as she sat on the hood of the car. "Oh so you don't mind getting stains on _my_ shirt." He replied with a chuckle. "Beast Boy. It's _already_ filled with stains. Pizza stains… this yellow gunk…oil stains." "Oil stains? Where'd those come from?" "I use it to wipe my hood." Cyborg said. "Ugh. That's so gross Cy…I actually _wear_ that shirt."

**Siblings**

"There's my little mechanic!" "Hello Cyborg." A couple hours later Raven and Cyborg left the garage, the T-car now squeaky clean. As they separated in the hall he called out "Love ya little sis!" She didn't say anything, but he could've sworn she said it back. What they didn't know was that Beast Boy was passing through and with his acute hearing he heard exactly what she said. "Oh sibling love. So sweet." "Who're you talking to Gar?"

**Jinx**

When Robin offered her the leading position at Titans South she hesitated for three reasons. One because she wasn't so sure how the rest of the Titans would handle it, considering she was once their enemy. Two because one of the people she'd have to lead was Kid Flash. And three because it would be _so_ hard to get him to listen to her. Three and a half is because she'd blame herself if anything bad happened to him.

**Hope you enjoyed. (:**

**Tell me which ones you liked the most! :D I just enjoy hearing it. **

**I'll be back!**

**~Magma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you I'd be back. (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans and stuff. Ugh.**

**I really hope you like these. I'm running out of ideas! Read and review! (;**

**One more chapter after this one I think. **

**~Magma**

**Picture Perfect [121-160]**

**-A photo album of memories taken place in the life of the Titans. Snippits of life at the Tower. [BBRae, RobStar and others]**

**Silkie **

He lay there with a large smile seemingly permanently plastered on his face. He was nibbling on some berries that the red haired girl left him. He enjoyed basking in the sunlight and being picked up by the other residents in the tower. But whatever. This mutant deserved some type of limelight too, no matter how small and insignificant.

**Inception**

"What if…all this…everything we've all been through…was a dream?" "…" "…" "…" "…" "…" "…" "We've really have to stop letting you choose what movie to watch." "…" "Or at least stop taking them so seriously."

**Mother**

"Please promise me." "Promise you what?" "Promise me that you will not love any other female more than you do me." "I can't do that." "Oh…Then there is someone else?" "Yes. She's going to look exactly like you and she'll call you mommy."

**Test**

Most of the Titans couldn't help but be relieved that there wasn't any exam that they had to take to become a Titan. There would have been a hell of a lot more crime if there was.

**Threats**

"I'll send you to another dimension." "That doesn't scare me anymore." "Fine. Then you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week." "But Raeeeee-!" "Two weeks." "But I _need_ you!" "With Silkie."

**Unite**

There once came a threat far too great for the Titans to handle. It was too much even with the help of their older superhero friends. Sometimes heroes and villains just have to put aside their differences and come together as one. It was only with both good and bad could they be complete and could find the strength to defeat their new enemy.

**Babies**

With all the different genes that every single Titan carried they all had a similar worry in the back of their heads. The number of Titan couples were increasing and if commitment became serious what would happen next? They dearly wished that their unique genes would be compatible with their partners, but the chances were slim. Being a meta-human is a hard life to live.

**Slip**

We all have a slip of the tongue once in a while. "That was totally reckless and you could have been in so much danger! It was impressive I must admit but the action that you did today was highly dangerous to your own safety!" "Dude, I saved like _everyone_ and I get a _lecture_!" "I never _ever_ want to see you do something as hasty and irresponsible like that again." "_Dude, _seriously-" "It's better if the events took place, I'd rather not lose a family member." "Uh…" "I mean teammate. I'd rather not lose a teammate…"

**Pinpoint**

He was _sooooooo_ bored. He plopped on the common room couch and sighed loudly. He glanced around the room. _Who to annoy?_ He zoomed in on Starfire. _Star? Nah._ His eyes located Robin. _No way. _He stared at Raven. She looked up and raised her eyebrows. _Maybe later._ Then he found Cyborg. _Ew. Meat._ His eyes locked onto Ravens once more and he grinned. _Yeeaaahh. _Her eyes widened. "Oh no."

**Love**

"Friends?" "Yeah?" "Yo?" "Mhm?" "Sup?" "What actually _is_love?" "Uh…in math…it's a problem." "Oh." "In history it's a war." "Oh no." "In chemistry it's a reaction." "Hm." "In art it's a heart." "Hehe. For me it is you all. My family."

**Nocturnal**

The reason he always slept so long in the morning and went to sleep so late was because of his animal instincts. But being awake so long after the others fell asleep had some positive sides to it. It calmed all the beasts inside him when he heard the rest of the packs breathing. It was only when he knew they were all safe that he drifted off to sleep.

**Escape**

When four of them were captured by a group of ruthless and unforgiving villains they only had one chance of escape. They blew that chance when they saw them bring in the fifth member of their family bound and struggling. They'd rather be trapped together then leave someone behind.

**First** _-Continuation from Influence (#113)_

"What's not a surprise?" "Oh hey sweet cheeks." "We agreed on Raven or Rae." "Love ya Rae." "Hi mommy!" "Hey there sweetie." "She just asked me about our first kiss." "Oh?" "Tell me please mommy!" "Daddy will explain." "You got that right. Well this will be a very short story." "Good! Now go!" "Well when me and mommy kissed everything froze, we were stuck in that perfect moment. It was like time stopped." "That's because it _did_ Gar. I did it by accident remember?"

**Dye**

She was tired of falling for his jokes and pranks. Well not really, but she has to say that to keep her image. So this time _she_ played a trick. And boy did he look…different when he was dyed purple. "Hey Rae, look we match." "More like clash…" "I _told_ you we belong together." This was not what she planned.

**Tragicomedy**

It's a fact that many comedians have had a tragic childhood. Garfield Mark Logan, or Beast Boy, is one of them.

**Word**

Their child's first word was "Dude." Oh the shame.

**Conflictions**

Half of the time she wanted to rip his head off. Well maybe more than half maybe. Maybe like…three fourths or something. But anyway, half the time he drives her up the wall and she'd just want to feed him to a pack of hungry piranhas or something. And the other half…she'd want to pull him close to her and kiss him like no tomorrow. Well the other one fourth of the time. But whatever.

**Literate**

One day they just got her _so_ mad. It was when the guys were playing a video game. All she heard was "Dude!" "Yo!" "Go!" Man could that get frustrating. "Glorious!" Over and over and over and over and over again. It was like a constant knocking on her door. A constant hammering. She was going nuts. "Can you guys say _anything_ else? Something intellectual maybe. It's a wonder that you we can even communicate at times." Okay so maybe she was a little harsh. She wasn't feeling so peachy. "Pick up a dictionary at some point. Stop limiting your vocabulary. At least say something _different._" The common room went quiet. She began to feel guilty. "Sorry…" "It's all good Raven." "Yo, we didn't mean to annoy you." "I am sure we can say something of interest friend." He was the only one who didn't answer. She looked at him and he opened his mouth to speak. "I love you." Holy guacamole she did not see that coming. "Intellectual enough Raven?" "…" "Or should I dumb it down for you?" He said with a wink.

**Resistance**

"Give in to me." "There's nothing to give in too." He had her back to a wall. "Will you _stop_ trying to resist?" "I'm not resisting. I don't _feel_ anything for you. Not like this." "Now _that_ is a lie. I can smell you. You want me as much as I want you." "Well I must be emitting the wrong scent because I _don't_ want you." "Then why are your palms wet? Why are you breathing so heavily? Then why is your heart beating so fast?" "Maybe because I'm _scared._ Of _you_."

**Reasons**

"Stop it." "Sometimes…sometimes you just hurt me so much!" "Well I'm sorry I'm like this." "It's not—" "Why don't you go with some other girl who won't hurt you?" "Because I love_ you_."

**Pets**

"I want a pet." "You can turn _into_ any pet." "That's not the point. I don't want to be the pet." "You're not the pet." "Yeah then what am I?" "Green." "Not funny Rae Rae." "…Family."

**Roses**

They were old now. They had children now. Their children had children. They were grandparents. So when she entered her bedroom and saw a coral colored rose she couldn't help but get that fluttery feeling she used to get when she was younger. He continued to give these different colored flowers to her and she knew that a coral colored rose meant desire. She blushed. Even though they were old their passion ran deep. Kind of like the wrinkles on their faces.

**Tea**

She was mad at him. Again. Nothing new. He knocked on her door, which really made no sense since he opened it anyway. "I made tea." "I don't want tea." "I didn't make you tea. This is my tea." "Good for you. Get out of my room." "No." "Why'd you tell me you made tea?" "It's a conversation starter." "That's a horrible conversation starter." "No. Look, I have my tea. I used my conversation starter and lookie here, we're conversing. One for me." "And three bajillion two hundred and five and a half for me."

**Conflictions**

One day she sat thinking in her room about Earth boys. She noticed a certain pattern in some of them. He saw you. He met you. He wanted you. He liked you. He chased you. He got you. He had you. He loved you. He got bored. He left. She really didn't think the last two would happen. Their lives were too interesting. BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm started ringing. Point proven.

**Choices**

Truthfully if someone had asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up his first answer would_n't_ have been "I wanna be a superhero!" But he'd rather be known for his actions then the color of his skin.

**Nuts**

"Hello Beast Boy, would you like some nuts?" the alien asked, holding out a bag of salted peanuts. He sighed. "No thanks Star. I'm not really in the mood." "Oh are you feeling low in the deposit?" "I guess I'm feeling down in the dumps…" "May I ask why?" "…Terra and Raven asked me out on a date. On the same day." "Oh…oh nuts."

**Tan**

After the grueling hard work the Titans finally got to return home, dirty and exhausted. When they sat together clean and happy to be together they glanced at each other. "What has happened to your tan Raven?" Starfire asked her. "That was dirt." There was silence. "Oh…well it feels great to be _clean_." "Yeah and Rae doesn't get tans." "Really?" "You shouldn't be talking Green Bean." "He doesn't either?" "Neither should you Tin Can!" "Am I the only one?" "Or you Starfire." "_Am I _the only one who gets tans?" "Shut up Robin."

**Shower**

There were only a few different times when a Titan walked in on another Titan while showering. But Robin remembered the very first time it happened. He walked in on Starfire. It was actually more awkward for him then it was for her. When she saw that he was in there she had this cutest dazed look on her face. "Please Robin, is it customary for humans to enter that room of bath while others are occupying it?" "Uh…" "Because if it is so, then I shall have to find out when all of you will do the showering." "Uh…" It was really hard for him to think at the time. She was practically naked after all.

**Break-ups**

Their relationship wasn't going so well anymore. They always seemed like the perfect match. The hardworking Wonder Boy and the sweet and innocent Tamaranean. But if only he gave her as much attention as he did to his work.

**Mustard**

Sometimes she felt awkward when other people stared at her while she drank her yellow 'drink'. She knows that mustard wasn't really a drink, and that it was a condiment but she _liked_ it as a drink. And you know what? Her friends didn't care if she was different. So if other people thought she was weird, well too bad. She could crush them with her bare hands. She _wouldn't_ of course but still. She _could._ And another thing. She was royalty. She won't go flaunt it off, but hey it's her heritage and she's damn proud of it. For good reason.

**Conflict**-_Continuation from Resistance (#139) _

"That's not fear I smell." "Well clearly you need to get your nose checked." "Why do you fight against this so much?" "Why do you fight _for _this so much?" "Because I'm in love." "There's nothing to love." "Well clearly _you_ need to give yourself another overview." "Just let it go." "I can't. I promised to never let you go." "I have a feeling we'll be here for a while." "As long as it takes to get you to admit you want this as much as I do."

**Compromise**

"Oh man, what the hell!" "What?" "I thought we agreed you'd eat something vegetarian!" "I _am!"_ "You're eating a roasted pig." "Yeah but look at the mouth." "…That's not what I meant." "Beautiful apple stuffed in it ain't it?"

**Insects**

They all try hard not to instinctively kill any insect that might be traveling around the tower after that certain incident: Green bug. Swatted aside unconsciously. Green bug turned into green _man._ _A lot_ of bandages required. Tons of tears and apologies from swatter.

**Peace**

There's never a peaceful moment in the tower but that's the way they like it. It's never exactly peaceful but it's also never boring.

**Puberty**

She was pretty close to Melvin and her brothers. They looked up to Raven and they continued to stay in touch with one another. When Melvin became a teenager Raven knew something had to be done. She was going to make sure they were protected. So one day she sat the oldest of the siblings down to talk. "Melvin." "Oh no." "Time to learn about the birds and the bees."

**Photograph**

All of the Titans from around the globe were gathered together to take a picture. There were all piled up on the roof of the tower, some flying and others simply standing. Each were given a copy of the photo. All the people in that particular photograph weren't going to be in the next one. Fighting for justice is hard work.

**Raisins**

Beast Boy walked into the Common Room holding two bags. "Hiya Raven." "Hello Beast Boy." "Do you like raisins?" "They're all right I guess. Why?" He held out one of the bags. "Want some?" "No thanks, I'll pass." "Oh. Okay." He sat down next to her and grinned mischievously. He held out the other bag. "How about a date?" She smiled and took a date from the bag. "I'd love one."

**Secret**

"Uh…so is that a secret?" She rolled her eyes. "Obviously." "Oh." "You can keep a secret right?" "Well sure." "Oh phew." "Only if you seal the deal." She rolled her eyes at him and brought her lips to his. "You're an idiot." He grinned. "My lips are sealed."

**Why**

Sometimes people ask why he never broke up with her. Why they were still together. After all their fights and the trouble they've been through why would he continue with a relationship like that? Why? The answer to that to him seems very simple. She is a pain in the ass, but she's _his_ pain in the ass. And he loves her.

**Bond**

He let out a deep sigh. She ignored him. He let out another one. She looked up. "What?" "I wish my name was James." "Why, what's wrong with your own name?" "Nothing but if my name was James I could say this: Hi, my name's James, let's Bond." He said with a wink.

**Haha, very corny right?**

**Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**~Magma**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is.**

**The final chapter to Picture Perfect. **

**If you didn't review I'd really love it if you did now. But I understand if you don't. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else that may be mentioned.**

**I do own the ideas kinda. Hehe. (:**

**Well read and enjoy!**

**~Magma**

**Picture Perfect [161-200]**

**-A photo album of memories taken place in the life of the Titans. Snippits of life at the Tower. [BBRae, RobStar and others]**

**Friend**

Sometimes she got curious why they always used the word to associate with her. I mean sure she said friend to reference to the people she's close to. But she certainly does not say friend _every_ single time before she says some ones name. On occasion maybe but not continuously. I mean surely they know that I consider them my friends.

**Waffles**

One time Cyborg tried teaching Raven how to make waffles and it didn't end up very well. So the next day when he saw a box of frozen waffles in the freezer he was about to go berserk. Frozen waffles! The disgrace. The day after when Raven went to go get a waffle she saw that the box of frozen waffles has mysteriously vanished.

**Monopoly**

When Starfire showed Raven the game they both had asked the boys to play with them. Hours later they were all intent on finishing the game though none of them were even close to being bankrupt. No one wanted to get up in fear that something would happen while they were gone. So when the alarm sounded they simply did not know what to do.

**Jittery**

He would usually feel uncomfortable if he was in the same position for a long period of time. Something had to be happening. But he felt at ease in the silence with her, as she slept with her head on his chest.

**God**

It was kind of an awkward time when the interviewer asked the Titans if they believed in God. One by one they gave their answer, the interviewers eyes widening each time.

**Blood**

When he finally came back to his senses he was shocked at the site. People lay dead all around him and his hands were stained with blood. He called out the names of his family members, of the Titans but got no answer. He took a careful sniff of the blood on his hands and tears filled his eyes. It was _their_ blood mixed with all the others.

**Gifts**

"Well Rae I got you a gift." "Hm." "You don't like flowers all that much." "Obviously." "So I got you some chocolates." "I'm not in the mood." "Oh, well I got you flowers also." "That contradicts your previous saying." "I also got you jewelery." "I won't wear jewlrey." "Well you have to accept _this_ gift," he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**Surrender**-_Continuation from Conflict (#151) _

"There is _nothing_ to admit to. Why can't you see that?" "I see that your hiding behind that wall of yours again. I can sense you're lying." "Whatever." "You feel what I do." "No." "You love me." "_No._" "I love you." "…" "You're scared." "I…" "I'll tell you a secret." "…" "I'm scared too."

**Cloak **

One time he asked her what it was like when she pulled someone into her cloak like she did with Dr. Light. She stared at him with sad eyes and told him to _never_ ask her about it again.

**Rules**

He pushed her against the wall of the training room and smiled at her. "We shouldn't do this _here_," she said with a small smile. "Rules are meant to be broken," he said and engulfed her in a kiss. A little while later he pulled away and said "What do you think Star and Rob do when there here? Train?"

**Rules [x2]**

"Please Robin we shouldn't be doing this. It is breaking the rules," the alien princess said as she bent down along side Robin. He was spray painting Cyborgs bench press so that the next time he used it he'd have a big strip of pink paint running down his back. "Don't worry about it Star, it's just a little payback."

**Rules [x3]**

"Aw man what the hell!" Cyborg was astonished when he looked at himself in the mirror. There was indeed a long strip of pink running down his back. How he didn't notice it on the bench press was his fault. "What the hell do they _do_ in the Training Room! Definitely not train that's for sure. Breaking all the rules…"

**Stopped**

He said he'd never stop until he got her to smile. But one day he did stop. He stopped and she regretted that she never smiled for him. He'd never be able to see her smile because he was no longer _alive._

**Reflection**

When she looked at herself in the mirror she saw a demon but when her family looked at her they saw Raven for who she really was.

**Photographs**

She practically killed him when Beast Boy took those pictures of her on their way to Tokyo. But later when Beast Boy gave her the pictures she actually kept them.

**Bite**

The only time he could remember ever _biting_ a villain was when Malchior broke Ravens heart.

**Pizza**

"Who's turn was it to order out again?" "Starfire…" "That would explain the mustard pizza." "…" "Remind me never to let her choose again."

**Choices**

Truthfully it really cut in deep when he learned that Raven chose Robin during her father's reign over Earth. It _hurt_.

**Transformations**

He doesn't transform into the Beast at any given moment. He didn't even change into it during their last fight against the Brotherhood of Evil. When he did turn into it though, it always had something to do with Raven. But he was scared. What if he never changed _back?_

**Comics**

"Beast Boy?" "Yeah?" "What're you reading?" "Comics." "Does…is that…?" "It's about the Titans! Us!" "I see that. Huh." "Yeah and guess what." "I'd rather not." "Raeeee!" "Fine what?" "We kiss."

**Goodbyes**

"I love you _so_ much." Her heart sank. Ever notice how often people say that right before they say goodbye?

**Language**

"Hey guys look what I learned!" Beast Boy announced one day. He started doing different and intricate things with his hands. "Uh, is that sign language?" "Yeah!" "Nice Beast Boy. Good for you." "I wonder if Starfire could learn sign language by kissing someone." "Shut up Cyborg." A couple minutes past where nobody said anything, except Beast Boy who was using sign language, which no one could understand but still. "I can't believe he could find a way to be annoying and not speak at the same time."

**Doorbell**

DING DONG. "You know I always forget we have a doorbell." "Whatever just go get the door Cyborg." A couple minutes pass by. Beast Boys ears perk up and he turns to the rest of the Titans. "Cyborg's calling us. He sounds worried." When they reached the door they knew exactly why Cyborg was worried. "Look what the stork dropped in ya'll." "Oh my goodness. It is a little child!" "I didn't know people still do that." "What are we supposed to do?" "How'd they _get_ here. I mean seriously! We live on an island! And now we have a _baby_! Okay, who knocked someone up?"

**Humor**

Even while facing impending death he would find a way to make them all laugh. Or smile. Okay maybe not even smile but comic relief can help. Accept for Raven. She might just kill him a couple minutes earlier if he bothered her enough.

**T**

The first thing people notice when they move into Jump City is the giant T in their bay. They learn why it's there soon enough, usually when they're about to be crushed by some ginormous monster or something.

**Normalcy**

"How is he?" "Ten fingers and ten toes, absolutely perfect." Yeah and pointy ears and gray skin. Perfectly normal."

**Sarcasm**

"Hey Star did you get a haircut?" "No I simply dyed the tips of it invisible." "Uh." "So you _didn't_cut your hair?" "No it grew shorter." "…" "She's been hanging out with Raven too much."

**Faults**

He learned to like and accept her faults first. So when he experienced all the great things about her he just fell in love with her even more.

**Decisions**

Sometimes Robin hated being the leader because of all the choices he has to make. Sometimes the line between a good decisions and a bad decision isn't very clear because there aren't always good and bad decisions. There are also times where he has to choose between a less bad decision and a less wrong one.

**Flowers**

She stared at the bouquet of flowers in front of her. She always thought that flowers meant "I'm sorry," and chocolates meant "I love you," so she wondered _what did he do wrong _this_ time?_

**Accidental**

She heard the saying "I want to a person who comes into my life by accident, but stays on purpose," and thought it fit nicely into her situation. They met through aliens threatening to basically destroy them if they didn't get what they wanted and that was crazy enough. He didn't leave even after he found out about the darker side of her. In fact he just loves to try and get her to hang out with them and to make her _smile._

**Jump**

Just when you think you think you have some time to hang with your family the alarm sounds. Jump City is _always_ in trouble. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Jump City wouldn't be Jump City without its villains and hero's. And of course without the civilians we wouldn't have anything_ to_ protect.

**Forever**

He held her photo in his hand. It was the last picture they ever took together. She died the next day in one of their worst fights against a villain. But that was years ago. He heard the common room door open but heard no footsteps. "Hey Star." He muttered. "Oh Beast Boy. We all know you loved her…but it has been years." "I'm living my life normally. But you never stop loving someone. Remember that Star. You either never did, or you always will."

**Thoughts**

Starfire sometimes found it really hard to be in a relationship with Robin. He was always so into his work. She loved him, she really did but sometimes when he was in his evidence room for hours on end she just wondered if he felt the same. _I hope that I cross your mind once in a while just so I won't feel pathetic for thinking of you all the time. _

**Mistakes**

They were in desperate need of a night of girl talk. The two people that they love did_n't_ love them back. "Oh Raven. I fear that one of the biggest mistakes a girl can make is… falling too hard for a guy." "Maybe Starfire. Or maybe one of the biggest mistakes a _guy_ can make is not catching that girl."

**Wisdom**

He was getting on her last nerve. "Beast Boy. Please just _shut_ _up._" "Tsk. Tsk. Raven. Ever head of the phrase 'don't fall for words, fall for actions'?" "No, and I don't see how this fits into our conversation. Thanks for your pearls of wisdom though." "No problem Rae Rae." "…" "But I bet you're falling for my actions." He said with a wink. "Maybe. But I doubt that because all you do is _talk_. You'll have to do a lot of waiting for me then." "Don't worry. I'll wait." "Time is of the essence Beast Boy." "Time is simply something humans _created_. It doesn't exist. So therefore I have all the time in the world to wait for you."

**Sacrifice**

"You're letting him go?" "If two people are meant to be together…eventually…eventually they'll find their way back." "I hope for your sake eventually is soon…" "Time isn't of importance. He told me that."

**Guys**

"Why is it only the dudes cook in the tower?" "Do you _want_ to get food poisoning?"

**Hate**

He kissed her hungrily and she kissed him right back. After separating she gave him a small smile. "Hate you." "Hate you too."

**Family**

The sun shines even if they aren't around. Like goes on. Evil reins. Justice prevails. But life goes on. The sky's still blue. Except maybe when Trigon takes over. The sun's still out there. But it shines a hell of a lot brighter when they're all _together._

**I'm kind of sad that this is it. I wish I ended it with something more memorable...sorry. **

**But it was fun!  
>I hope you guys enjoyed reading them as much as I did writing them!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. (: **

**Now I'd **_**really**_** love to hear which snippits you enjoyed the most! Out of them all. Thanks for everything!**

**~Magma**


End file.
